


You Have Me Now

by archived



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archived/pseuds/archived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre "The Doctor" and based on Regina's encounters during and after meeting Maleficent. Dragon Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me Now

Her memories of meeting the woman are clear, yet mystifying all at once.

She was timid when Rumple had introduced her—mainly because the other woman looked so disinterested. She appeared to be bored with Regina, and that was somewhat uncommon.

And she remembers the shock she had from when Rumple had introduced her as Maleficent. Because Maleficent was known to be a nasty, horrid former fairy who lived in isolation within the depths of the forest, practicing dark magic in solitude.

This woman was pale with cool, steely blue eyes that seemed like they could cut through iron and gold. Golden curls haloed her face in a way that could be described as angelic, and her dress…Her dress was something fit for a queen with all of its royal purples and reds swirling about. This woman was beautiful.

She wanted her attention immediately. Wanted some sign of approval from the woman she had yet to speak to. Throughout the entire lesson, though, her face stayed utterly impassive.

It wasn't until Regina lost her control during a spell causing a nearby book to burst in flames that she saw an actual change fixate on the delicate features of Maleficent's face. A smirk, and eye contact.

And she didn't even speak with the woman until she was stopped just before leaving to get back (and sneak back into) the castle. The words of Maleficent sent shivers and prickles down her spine: "Don't trust him," had came the textured voice, laced with humor and warning.

"Why?" Regina had asked back as she stared directly into that sparkling blue.

"He is all about strategy and always has a goal, right now I'm assuming you're the key…" And she hovered over Regina.

Regina didn't back down as she spoke her next words, "And why should I trust you? Why were you here?" It came out shaky instead of confidant, but her posture kept its defiant stance.

Then, Regina remembers, Maleficent chuckled.

The noise erupting from her throat was deep and throaty and condescending, but it also made Regina feel warm. Not warm as in home or as in love, but low within the pit of her belly.

"I like you," Maleficent had said just before grabbing Regina's cheek with one hand, and leaning in. Everything went hazy for a moment. There was heat, combined with a numbing sensation that coursed smoothly on the inside of her head. Magic. It was a location, leading to a large dark castle in the midst of the Enchanted Forest.

As soon as she had seen it, it had dissipated. The heat was gone as well as the hand on her face.

Maleficent smiled at her when she regained herself fully. "Meet me there, whenever you'd like."

And that was when everything really began. The visits, the camaraderie, the understanding.

She sits down and thinks of it with a smile. Maleficent is a friend, and that's something she never imagined she would have after everything. Maleficent is also a teacher in some ways, not like Rumple, but she does help from time to time with small things.

Regina doesn't come her to learn though, she comes to talk and laugh about things she cannot do in the castle walls because they cannot be heard. She discusses Snow, and how she has the urge to ring the little bitch by her neck sometimes-and how she's afraid of that.

Maleficent doesn't judge her for this since Maleficent understands what it's like.

There is also a part of Regina that is envious of her friend. She is not trapped like she is.

"In time, Regina," Maleficent says with a shaded smile on her lips in response to Regina's ranting about the castle.

And her lips are plump, a dark coating of red painted over them. That is when Regina realizes Maleficent is looking particularly soft today. Her hair isn't in its usual tight curls, but instead they fall into softer waves that fall around fair cheeks. The dress she is wearing is still exceptionally royal looking, and its royal reds are still dark—but it's slimmer. It shows the curves off expertly. Then Regina's eyes travel up those curves to the plunging neckline of the ensemble.

The skin peeking out seems like it would feel like silk or velvet. Smooth and succulent and there are words swarming around the room, but Regina misses them until she realizes what she's looking at.

Upon the knowing twinkle in her friend's eyes, Regina stands. "I have to go."

It isn't until later, when she's lying down in her bed, alone, that she really thinks about her previous actions and thoughts regarding Maleficent. She recalls pale, creamy skin and how she wants to run her fingers along it. How she wanted to touch as well as be touched.

Red lips taunt her through images. They wouldn't be rough and chapped like the Kings nor would they be innocent and curious like Daniels. No, they would be demanding, but soft.

And she would taste bitter from dark magic, yet sweet from being a woman.

Then Regina imagines running her tongue down that long, elegant neck and hearing gasps from the woman that once made her tremble nervously. She thinks about Maleficent under her, on top of her, inside of her.

The more she thinks, the more heat beings to collect in her lower abdomen. It's not really something that's happened before. With Daniel there had been moments of lust, brief flashes, but overall it was innocent. As for the King, she just finds him loathsome, and he is the only person she has ever been with in that manner.

She shifts her legs, uncomfortable but searching for something, and is slightly startled by the stickiness in between her thighs; and the overbearing need for that something to make the want go away. She shouldn't want Maleficent in this way, and though there is something thrilling about it all, she can't afford these feelings.

It dawns on Regina that she needs to stop seeing Maleficent, at least for now. She's confused and mixing up friendship with lust; that has to be it. It can't be anything more.

And so, the next day she finds herself with Maleficent, ready to tell her that she won't be coming by as often due to the King being home more. It's a lie, but Maleficent won't know that.

Maleficent is walking up to her, and she looks much like she did the other day. Uncharacteristically tender around the edges, and looking more like a Queen than Regina does in her royal blue dress. "Back so soon?" She asks coming to step directly in front of Regina. She's so close. And her teeth gleam with the flash of a smile that's not completely benevolent but also means no harm.

Regina returns to smile, hers more innocent, as she says, "Yes." She wonders if she'll ever be like Maleficent in that way, so dark and hiding at all moments. But her thoughts stop as an articulate hand reaches out to twine with the loose stands of her hair.

"Tell me," a rich voice begins, "is the King giving you troubles?" And her hand briefly scoffs against her neck as black strands filters through long fingers. "It is a shame a woman as pretty as you should have to deal with a man like that, but soon enough he won't be a problem now will her?" There is humor in her voice, though she does not laugh, it's subtle and crisp.

"Actually, the King," Regina's breath halts out of her suddenly dry throat when Maleficent pulls her fingers away from her hair and leans them in to rest at her cheek. And just like the prior day Regina's eyes are going to red lips, and she's thinking, and imagining things—but no. There is a purpose for coming here. No matter how dense the air is she is going to say this.

"The King…he is going to be around the palace more, so I do not know if I will be able to make these trips. At least for the time being."

Maleficent doesn't say anything. She clucks her tongue, and purses her lips, and strokes her thumb gently across Regina's cheek. But she does not say anything. Regina can tell the woman is observing, of that she is sure.

Arctic eyes bore into to hers and watch. All Regina can do is try not to lean into the hand, that's both cold and warm on her cheek. She breaths steadily as well, but it hinders her slightly because with each inhale she can smell something that's not her at all. Her perfumes are of the castle: sweet, floral, and soapy. This scent is spiced and polished wood. It's captivating in a way that is new, womanly, but not like her mother.

The space in between them is empty but thick and stifling, and Regina feels like she's suffocating.

And then finally, a voice that sounds like burgundy echoes out of that coated mouth Regina is finding herself wanting to kiss so badly; and it says, "What a shame, and there was so much I wanted to teach you…"

"What?" Regina breathes out foolishly. Really she should know better because she is not naïve, at least not as naïve as she was. But Maleficent is alluring. Maleficent also cares...to some degree, she thinks.

Low chuckling leaves Maleficent's lips. "The King doesn't pay enough attention to you…" it's a change in subject that Regina doesn't object to. "Does he even bed you?" She then asks, and that causes Regina to darken.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," she snaps out quickly, and her arms wrap around her torso.

"He does, doesn't he?" The smile on her face turns into a grimace as if filth is on her tongue. "I've been with men like Leopold, fast and self serving. Makes me mad that the same thing is happening to you…"

And that's when Regina hears it. Actual Understanding. The reason why she had grown so fond of Maleficent so fast, she knows…Her brown eyes mist over when she looks into blue again. They seem paler now, not so jagged. For just a moment Regina doesn't see a cold former fairy whom she wants to impress, she sees herself—and it's thrilling if not terrifying.

"I hate him. I hate him and his insipid daughter." It's spit out in a voice that's dangerously low and rare for her to use, but she can't help it, and she can't help but finally lean into the hand that has stayed on her cheek all this time.

"I know," comes the calm reply. A thumb brushes just under Regina's trembling lip, "One day though, it won't be that way. You're going to be powerful, and nobody—not the King or his daughter, will ever be able to hurt you again."

Regina eyes her dead on, she notices that they're closer than before, that they're chest are nearly brushing. But she pays it no mind, instead asking, "How can you be so sure?"

Another smile creeps onto Maleficent's face, and something about it tells Regina that she can actually trust this woman. "Because, you have me now."

You have me now. Those words run around freely in Regina's head, rattling and sloping down to her chest. You have me now. She has someone. Since Daniel, she has someone…Someone whose smart, dark, possibly manipulative—hers. And Regina still finds herself wanting.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Regina asks, voice near a whisper, as she leans in closer.

Blonde eyebrows rise with the following smirk, and Regina's still moving. "Have you?" Regina fights the temptation to flutter her eyes when warm breath tinges against the flushed skin of her cheeks.

"No," her eyes are downcast. She's fairly certain Maleficent knows, but she can't bring herself to care when they are both at the high point of something…

When Maleficent shifts passed her, to her ear, she physically shivers. And she just knows that the other woman noticed the reaction. She can sense the coy turn of lips, even if they're not in her line of sight. She can hear it when Maleficent asks, "Have you been with anyone but the King?"

No answer formulates; she can't speak. That coarse voice is still traveling down the canal of her ear. Instead Regina breaths in, but all she gets is the scent of blonde hair. Just like the rest of her it holds the scent of a woman, not a girl. Deep lavender that would most likely be too strong on Regina, but not Maleficent.

"No, I haven't," she finally replies, and it comes out as more of a croak. But right now it's so hard to care when her throat is a desert, and her skin feels like it's almost blistering from being untouched. Yes, and though she feels so dry, there is a slickness sneaking in between her thighs that makes her press her legs together.

The hot push of air hits her ear before she actually hears the dark chuckle from her friend. "Well, do you want too?" The woman asks, and then backs away slightly, her eyes seemingly studying Regina's reaction.

Regina feels like she should stop this; say no, or back away. Fight this. Yet, things like: You have me now, are still racing around her mind, slamming into the better part of her brain known as judgment. When was the last time she really had someone?

Other than him (she cannot thing of him right now, she just can't).

She doesn't have an answer.

Even if Maleficent's words are a lie, even if it's for a night—that has to be better than nothing.

So she nods, hesitantly, and upon seeing the subtle smirk on the face adjacent to hers, she breaks the distance between them.

It takes her a moment before everything sinks in. Her mind doesn't quite catch up to the actions her body is performing, she knows that—yes—she is kissing Maleficent. And she feels it, the warm press against her own lips.

But she doesn't actually feel it until her mind snaps out of its haze of clustered thoughts. Then it sets in: she is kissing Maleficent.

There are hands still cupping her cheeks, while her own dangle awkward and hinge at her sides. Despite her own awkwardness, Regina continues with…whatever she is doing.

The lips and body on hers hold the warmth of a blanket, wrapping snuggly against her—but they aren't safe. No they're dangerous in too many ways.

Yet, everything about Maleficent is so soft compared to the other bodies she's been pressed against, but none have been as vivacious and bold.

Regina isn't aware of how she's keeping it together now as her lips press against Maleficent's eagerly. She isn't aware that the other woman is practically holding her weight until Maleficent breaks away, so slowly that the loss is gradual.

The blonde is smiling like the devil, and beautiful like the devil.

Regina just continues to watch with her mouth hanging open in mystified awe. Her heart thumps to the beat of a jackal. And when she looks down, her hands are gripping the curved hips in front of her. "I…"

"Shh," Maleficent says, her nose nearly bumping into Regina's from proximity.

She's too close all over again, and this time when Regina kisses her, she is fully aware from the beginning.

Her lips move in and out of Maleficent's with vigor. She can feel a curve against her mouth, another smile, and it only coaxes her to push. Push and push to some unknown destination as her tongue prods to swipe at the lower lip she's stared at so often with unknown intention.

Whatever control she had prior begins to seize, and then Maleficent's tongue is curling out and coaxing her own in a way she didn't know was possible.

The King doesn't kiss her, not out of romance at least. And everything with Daniel had been so youthful.

But she's glad that this is different from everything.

It allows her to bask in the taste of magic on Maleficent's tongue, and the swirl of something sweet, yet indefinable.

Nails begin to dig into her scalp as Maleficent moves and pulls her. They're biting so in return she nips at the plump lips attacking her own.

But then the hands rake down, scratching her sides, and landing at her hips. She questions the move idly until she finds that she's being slammed into a wall.

When Maleficent pulls away this time, it's only so she can latch on to Regina's neck. Involuntarily, Regina's head lulls back at the mouth kissing up the sweat beaded column. There is licking and kissing and biting all over. One spot in particular gains Maleficent's notice, though.

She whimpers when Maleficent begins to suck harshly at her pulse point, and she's not entirely sure why. But it warrants a broad smile and soothing tongue against her neck.

The touch is ice and heat, detached but passionate, close yet far. And the coiling within her stomach tightens. She's uncomfortable, not because of modesty, but because her clothes are smoke that steals her breathe in a burning house.

When clothed knee comes in between her legs, she nearly whines.

Fiery, wet lips trail down. They tease at the top of her breasts, and Regina knows that her clothes will prevent Maleficent from going down any lower.

So she concentrates. Her magic is newly forming, still untamed and kept like lions tuft. It's sporadic and wild. She can taste it in her mouth as it brews.

Purple smoke shrouds them until she's falling. On what she doesn't know, she isn't even aware if she's brought Maleficent with her. She panics because of that, out of sheer need, she panics. But her back is comforted, encased by plush bedding.

Dark chuckling roams around her, and her palms splay behind her as she lifts herself up. "Maleficent?"

From the end of the bed, a blonde head rises.

Regina can't help but turn bright red. She magicked them to a bed, and Maleficent landed on the floor! For a brief moment she thinks about covering her face in shame.

"Rumple must have fun with you," Maleficent says while stalking towards Regina.

She wants to respond, to apologize…something, but can't. All she does is lean back as the other woman climbs over her, and she can't help but feel like prey to Maleficent. She also knows that she doesn't necessarily mind it right now.

Again, a pale hand is stroking her face. Regina looks into blue with trepidation. "So much to learn," the other woman murmurs, letting a thumb caress Regina's now swollen lower lip.

"Then teach me," the words aren't brave like she wants them to be, but they're enough.

Before she knows what's happened, Maleficent is raising an eyebrow and snapping her fingers. Then she is bare.

Eyes are studying her body, following the curve of her breasts, and then going lower and lower. Regina wants to squirm under the speculation she has become, but she stays still. The bottom lip that still tinges from being caressed now sinks in between teeth as she observes being observed.

Once Maleficent seems to be done, she looks into wide brown eyes again. Her hand and nails trail down a taut, quivering abdomen as she asks, "Is this okay?"

That's when Regina remembers that she's not afraid. Squirming isn't something she wants to do, not when there is: You have me now. So she sucks in a deep bought of breath and nods.

Lips are once again on hers, tongue sneaking out to blend and delve languidly. The nails begin to rub small patters over the skin of her stomach, tracing lines, connecting stars. Slowly they creep up until one hand is at her breast, fingers toying lightly with her nipple. She moans out into Maleficent's mouth as the ministrations continue.

Her own hands begin an exploration as well, Maleficent is still clothed, though and she can't do much other than scratch at the material on her back. It's frustrating. A barrier keeping her from what she wants at the cruelest of times. A dress that once teased, now pushing.

Then, it's gone. Palms lay flat against a smoothed back, and she feels curves melding into her own. Laughter vertebrates on her tongue.

"Eager?" Maleficent asks, breaking the kiss.

When the woman's head lifts, though, taunting words can't bother Regina. Her own eyes scan the smooth image resting above her. Maleficent practically shines off light, how she was a dark fairy, Regina will never know. Everything is plains, dips, valleys, and curves. Everything is beautiful, so beautiful she almost feels self conscious about herself.

Her hands tentatively come around to cup the full breast in front of her, and she hears a sigh above her, and sees the way Maleficent arches into her touch. It makes her feel victorious.

At legs shifting to straddle her thigh, it's her who sighs with a slight gasp. Desire that is sticky and liquid coats her skin. Teeth are clamping down on a full bottom lip, while blue eyes crease as Maleficent grounds down, rocking steadily.

Regina can tell she's nearly losing herself for the first time since the encounter. Maleficent is usually controlled, wise with knowledge, but now…she's not. She likes seeing the other woman this way, and so her fingers continue to tease with hardening nipples as she watches.

She has to stop once blonde curls dip down and a warm mouth envelopes her nipple. Then her hands shoot to yellow hair, holding her as the sensations rack through her and down lower to where she is wanting harder than ever before.

The tongue circles the erect bud as teeth scrape and nip. Shallow breaths stir out along with the occasional gasp and whimper. Then Maleficent shifts to the neglected breast as one hand takes over the other.

The other hand though, that one is moving south. Dipping into short curls, and sneaking through the wetness that's gathered between her thighs.

And she jerks uncontrollably, lifting her hips in an unconscious effort to gain contact. She receives none, though. Only a lone finger swiping and missing in any way that might start to provide relief.

Maleficent lets go of her nipple with a wet 'pop', and then looks up again. Her eyes are the darkened blue of night skies, but still hesitant.

"Please," Regina says hoarsely.

Then that mouth goes low. She alternates between licks and kisses on Regina's over heated abdomen, and Regina is quivering once a tongue dips into her belly button.

When Maleficent is hovering over her, where she's most needy, she says, "Say that again." The same hell raised smile curves to her face, and Regina knows exactly what she wants.

"Please," it's a low whimper now.

It works because soon the tongue that once did magic in other places swipes through the length of her, just grazing her clit. She lets out a muffled cry as her hips jerk again, nearly hitting Maleficent in the face.

Then the tongue is gone, and instead she can feel gentle, chaste kisses on the inside of her thigh. She's just about to say please again when a finger circles along her entrance. Just there but too fucking far away to gain any release.

Before she even knows what she's doing her hand comes down and twirls within blonde. She doesn't know what she's doing: if she's pushing the woman away, or pulling her closer. The latter is what she gets.

Regina groans out when Maleficent's tongue begins licking, and sucking, and swirling around in just the right places. Her hand doesn't move from its spot as she begins thrusting for added contact. The only thing that causes her to seize is the finger that plunges in unexpectedly as lips wrap around her clit.

"Fuck," she cries out. Maleficent's vocabulary just might be rubbing off on her in some ways, not that she can really think about that right now.

All she can really think about is the finger moving inside, and that mouth that she always thought was perfect, but now she understands what it's fully capable of.

Everything consists of the smell of sex, sweat, heat, spices and lavender—and hands touching, lithe fingers mixed with curves.

Another finger is added, hitting that rough patch that makes her arch her back, and tighten her grip on Maleficent and the reality they are in.

It's all so much, not too much, but overbearing in the best of ways.

She's rushing towards something. A quickening pulse, rise in her belly, and speeding hips tell her that much. It isn't a thing she has felt before, but she wants it to last forever, and end immediately all at once.

Then there is an edge she's pushed off of when fingers twist and lips suck perfectly at the same moment. Her voice is hoarse. That's when she figures out that she's yelling…words of some kind.

Not that she cares; everything feels too good to care. Bliss warps her mind, wraps around her body, breezes through her hair as she comes. Her fingers mindlessly tighten while coarse curls slip in her palm.

Fingers continue to pump in and out, and a tongue is still flicking tight circles—extending her orgasm until she can't bare it anymore, and she flops down on the bed, exhausted.

Her eyes close my default, and the next time they open Maleficent is smiling over her. Everything is hazed. She can't tell if that's good or bad, but she doesn't have time to run a diagnostic because soon she's being kissed.

She reciprocates lazily, tasting herself on the other woman. The mix is interesting, heady with spiced magic.

"Sleep now," is what she hears next, calm like a mother soothing a child, yet promising.

Her brows furrow and lips form a small pout—but her eyes shut again. "I want to touch you," she nearly yawns out. Regina does though, she wants to feel the curves, wants to caress every part of the woman who made her feel so spectacular, wants to do the same thing to her.

One last chuckle is sounded out of perfect lips she can't see right now. This one is warm—cozy. "Later, I can't have you falling asleep on me, now can I?"

Her lips curl into a smile despite her protest as she drifts off into a sleep filled with beautiful fairies that she has now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a head canon I have that I kinda had to write out.


End file.
